Handbells are typically played by a group of musicians in a choir. Each musician playing two or more handbells, which represent a different note on the musical scale. While performing, the handbell musicians stand behind tables on which the handbells rest when not in use. The handbells rest on the tables either between performances, or during a performance when an individual ringer is assigned more than two handbells. In these situations, it is often that handbells are picked up and put down on the table top during a single performance. The handbells generally rest on their sides with their handles in a substantially horizontal orientation.
When resting on the table, most of the weight of the handbell is placed on the circular mouth of the bell which is its largest diameter. Because the bell mouth is circular and the table top is flat, a problem exists with handbells rolling from one side to another when being picked up and put down during a performance. Furthermore, there is a danger that between performances, the bells may inadvertently be bumped by those around the handbell tables which may cause the handbells to roll from the table and fall to the floor, possibly causing serious damage to the rather delicate instruments.
There is, therefore, a need in the musical arts for a handbell stand which can be conveniently used by handbell musicians while playing the instrument. As well as the need for the convenience and safety, there is also a need for an implement to hold the handle firmly at rest so that the orientation of the handle is consistently presented to the ringer to facilitate a quick grasp and release of the instrument as it is being picked up and put down during a performance.